marvelcinematicuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (2002 film)/Transcript
PETER (V.O.): Who am I? You sure you wanna know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. EXTERIOR A SCHOOL BUS – DAY A yellow school bus roars through Queens. PETER (V.O.): If somebody said it was a happy little tale, if somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy, not a care in the world...somebody lied. Mine is a tale of pain and sorrow, longing and heartache, anger and betrayal. And that just covers the high school years. INTERIOR A SCHOOL BUS – DAY A bus full of teenagers. We float down the center aisle, drifting from face to face— PETER (V.O.): But let me assure you-- this, like any story worth telling, is all about a girl. MARY JANE WATSON's face fills the screen, knockout pretty but sad eyes, too sad for seventeen, looking out the window of a yellow school bus. PETER (V.O.): That girl. Mary Jane Watson. M.J., to her friends. The woman I've loved since before I even liked girls. An arm drapes around M.J.'s shoulders, FLASH THOMPSON, self-assured, handsome, the high school Big Name. He's looking across the bus, out the window, HOWLING with laughter. PETER (V.O.): '''I'd like to tell you that's me next to her. We turn, look out the window, see what they're laughing about. PETER PARKER, 18, bespectacled and book-bagged, chasing after the school bus, to the derision of everyone aboard. '''PETER: Hey! Stop the bus! PETER (V.O.): '''That's me. M.J. can't take it anymore. She jumps up, hurries to the front of the bus and SHOUTS over the laughter, to the DRIVER. '''MARY JANE: '''Stop the bus! He's been chasing us since Woodhaven Blvd. There is a collective AWWWW as the bus slows down. '''AT THE FRONT Peter climbs onto the bus, breathless, limping. PETER: Thanks...sorry I'm late. As Peter makes his way down the aisle, M.J. sits down next to Flash again, next to the window this time. When she's not looking, Flash slides his foot out in front of Peter's beat-up sneakers. Peter trips and falls, hard, face down in the aisle. More laughter. M.J. looks sharply at Flash -- did you do that? On the floor, Peter lifts his head, looks at Flash and M.J. Flash is grinning, M.J. is staring down at him with pity. Peter looks at her, helpless, glasses dangling from one ear. EXTERIOR NEW YORK HALL OF SCIENCE – DAY A stressed-out TEACHER, with a clipboard, enters frame. The students are gathered around the steps. Teen energy. Peter, his camera hanging around his neck, stands alone. M.J. is with her girlfriends. TEACHER: Okay, people, no wandering! Proceed direct... Knock it off. Remember, it is a privilege to be here. So behave accordingly. Let's not have a repeat of our trip to the planetarium. Come on, stay together. Proceed up the steps and into the building. They all move slowly to steps. They turn to see: A CHAUFFEUR-DRIVEN BENTLEY - PULLING TO THE CURB. Inside is HARRY OSBORN, seventeen, sits in the back seat, next to NORMAN OSBORN, mid-forties. Norman exudes power and anger. Harry is slowly acquiring both. INTERIOR BENTLEY – DAY HARRY: Dad, could you drive around the corner. OSBORN: Why? The door's right here. HARRY: These are public school kids. I'm not showing up to school in a Bentley. OSBORN: What? You want me to trade in my car for a Jetta because you flunked out of every private school I sent you to? HARRY: They were not for me. I told you that. It wasn't me. OSBORN: Of course it was! (reaches for Harry's door) Don't ever be ashamed of who you are. HARRY: Dad, I'm not ashamed, I'm just not what you... OSBORN: What, Harry? HARRY: Forget it, dad. Harry gets out of the Bentley. EXTERIOR NEW YORK HALL OF SCIENCE – DAY PETER: (big lovely grin) Hey, Harry. HARRY: Hey, Peter. Behind them the car door opens. Norman emerges holding Harry's book bag. OSBORN: Harry, won't you be needing this? Osborn hands Harry the bag. HARRY: (Moving around car to sidewalk) Peter, this is my father, Norman Osborn. PETER: Great honor to meet you. Harry is looking off at M.J. who is making conversation with her girlfriends about the arrival of the Bentley. OSBORN: I've heard a lot about you. Harry tells me you're quite the science whiz. PETER: Well, I don't know about that. HARRY: He's being modest. I told you, he's won all the prizes. OSBORN: Anyone who can get Harry to pass Chemistry shouldn't be modest. Your parents must be proud. PETER: I live with my aunt and uncle, they're proud. OSBORN: I'm something of a scientist myself, you know. PETER: I’ve read all about OsCorp. I heard about that guy who tried to embezzle from your company. OSBORN: 10 years for him. TEACHER (V.O.): Hey, you two! Let's move! HARRY: We have to go, Dad. PETER: Nice to meet you, Mr. Osborn. OSBORN: See you again. They continue walking. PETER: He doesn't seem so bad. HARRY: Not if you're a genius. I think he wants to adopt you. INTERIOR NEW YORK HALL OF SCIENCE – DAY DEMONSTRATOR: '...even with everything we've learned over the past several decades, we're only beginning to scratch the surface of the possibilities of this vastly powerful energy. Thirty-odd students and their teacher are led into a scientific exhibition on radioactivity. Peter, the camera around his neck, keeps an eye on M.J. who is joking around with her friends. Flash moves to M.J., puts his arm around her, nuzzles her neck. Peter winces and turns away, back to the tour. M.J. sees Peter's reaction. She pulls away from Flash, embarrassed. Peter raises his camera. Behind him, one of Flash's cronies, Brian McKeever, bumps Peter's elbow on purpose, ruins the picture. A voice mutters from nearby. '''HARRY: '''Leave him alone. Brian turns, sees Harry Osborn staring at him. '''BRIAN: '''Or what? 'CARL KING: '''Or his father will fire your father. Laughter. '''TEACHER: The next person who talks is going to fail this course. I kid you not. M.J., by herself, looking particularly beautiful in her light. Peter stares, mesmerized, snaps up the opportunity. PETER: Can I take your picture? (she turns, surprised) I need one with a student in it. She hides a smile. Poses, having fun. She loves the camera. MARY JANE: Don't make me ugly! PETER: Impossible. Right there. Good! He snaps the picture of M.J. PETER (cont'd): And one more. He snaps again but she has turned away moving to her waiting friends. PETER (cont'd): Thanks. DEMONSTRATOR: '''And now for a demonstration on how we can control radioactive rays here in the laboratory. A particle accelerator is set in motion and begins transmitting radioactive energy. Peter snaps a few pictures. UP ABOVE, a single spider sits at the center of a web, glistening in the light. The spider is on the move, fingering its way across its web. It begins to drop until finally getting caught in the radiation test. Peter snaps a few more pictures of the demonstration. The spider lands on Peter's right hand and bits. '''PETER: Ow! He shakes his hand, hard, flips the spider off of him. Peter looks at his hand. There are two tiny red marks where the spider sank its fangs into his skin. Peter doesn't see the spider on the floor. EXTERIOR OSCORP BUILDING – DAY A gigantic, imposing technological research complex in Manhattan. NOTE: I’ll work on this bit more later, but in this scene, Norman Osborn is cleaning out Mendall Strom’s office. While in there, he discovers some of Strom's notes and finds an experimental strength/intelligence enhancement formula. If anyone would like to contribute to this scene, that would be great. More coming soonCategory:Scripts